tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HambleBee/Archive 1
Welcome Hello HumbleDaedricServant, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:2985#47|Plight of the Reachmen(RP) page. Please leave a message on User talk:Harold Burned-Mane if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 19:34, October 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Mods Well if you plan on using images involving a mod it is a good idea to link the mod to credit it, like you should do with an image that you take from somewhere. But this is the internet, the moment you upload something it becomes public for everyone to see and possibly download. I don't trouble myself with having to track down a mod's author, who might be inactive, to ask permission to use his mod to take images of it with characters. As long as I am not taking credit for his work there is nothing he can complain about, it is fair use. 16:07, November 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Templates So by Factions large you mean nations. All in all they look like good templates, we already have a few factions templates but you can add them here as well if you wish. 21:04, December 1, 2014 (UTC) TTW Since Metal hasn't posted in 4 days I don't think he is coming back. If you want I can give you control of Karethys so you can RP with Sunny. I might have to RP with Maxicut since he seems to be overestimating his nation and if he isn't controlled he might make them OP. I mean he just conquered a city on the other side of the province before going after villages that are right on the border of the Alik'r Desert, so clearly he needs guidance. Though I guess you could RP with Maxicut if you wish instead of RPing with Sunny. 22:40, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Question about Strategy games Yeah I figured as much because you joined TTW pretty early on. I never played company of heroes, but I have Civilization 5 with all the expansion packs. I also have a few Total War games and StarCraft. But I just wanted to mention that a few months back I came across Crusader Kings II, and learned that it has quite a few full-conversion mods. One such mod is called Elder Kings, which completely converts the game into a TES strategy game. It is very extensive for a mod and is a lot of fun. I just wanted to recommend it. You can look at a few screenshots of it on google, just search Elder Kings and go to images. 12:49, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :Crusader Kings II will likely go on sale during the holiday on Steam. The only command and conquer I ever played was Red Alert 3. 14:16, December 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Wikimedia Template Sure why not. 12:37, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Icon I don't think an image would do as an icon bruh. Maybe a shield that looks more like an icon, hmm? Btw, I don't have much time and I didn't make one requested icon yet, so I dunno when I can do it, sorry for that :/ 18:21, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Equal Rights My internet is too shitty for me to enter the chat. It just doesn't load. Anyway as I've said on the thread I have no problems with you keeping your bureaucratic flag, in fact having more than one Bureaucrat is very good for an upstart wiki like the Sandbox. Personally what I think should happen in terms of staff is you and Hahn become admins, you keep bureaucratic status, Miraak stays Chat Mod, and the others can nominate themselves for Rollbacker or Chat Mod positions. As for closing down the ESRP, we don't have to do that. Especially if Forum threads can't be transferred with the Special:Export, Special:Import. We can do a test with it to see if it works, if it does than we can transfer all the important forum threads. If it doesn't then I say we keep the ESRP open. 11:33, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Reviving the Sandbox Arena Yeah, of course you can revive it. 20:20, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ESRP Wiki Could you make me an Admin in the ESRP Wiki so I can use the tools to see all the pages easily, that is to make sure that I don't miss any pages. 12:00, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, now I can see all the pages. 13:10, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I am back at my beach house so I won't be able to continue doing the merge due to my internet being slow. But I think I already got all the pages, at least the important ones. There were some pages like the HahnDragoner523 article which was just what he should've put in his user page. There was also a FanOn page which is part of a template which the Sandbox doesn't use. Also the pages which we already have, like Nelthro and Laz's pages which they added to both Wikis. So I think that the only thing that is left is to bring over the images. Can you do that for me? 10:46, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey I'll be quitting the New Kingdoms RP, I can't find a way to get me character into the main story. ---- Salad Mate ESRP Images I found a few images that you added were used for anything. For example this and this. Do you want me to bring them over too? 12:21, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :Ok. 13:12, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Message No need to apologize, I understand. 15:52, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Staff I didn't see that message until recently. And that is fine if he wants to be a Moderator instead. 11:41, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :No need, I already did it. In the morning I have time and so I can still do things. 11:51, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Be Humble and do me this favour. Hey, Humblebee! I want you to do me a favour. Can you link me to an RP that Psycho is currently doing? I miss RPing with him. HolyWyvern (talk) 15:35, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Chat When you can please meet me in the chat. 23:04, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Rping I won't be able to post the rest of the day because I have college. I am going right now and will only be back late at night. 19:42, March 2, 2015 (UTC) My new RP Well, the new RP's up after I finished the premise and made some explanations. Here it is - http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71746 Eternal Dragon of Data (talk) 07:33, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Arena: Kodlak vs Darius Hey Humble, I was looking through the image files and I found an unused Kodlak VS Darius title card for the arena and I was wondering if you wanted me to use it in tomorrow's bout? I'm considering doing a double feature, since the feature is going to have a makeover. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 14:08, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind Disregard this comment. What I originally asked you in this post I found out. Hey HDS. This is Tate. IDK if you saw what I said on my profile (since I have no way to know), but this is the only way to ensure somebody actually sees. As you probably noticed, I have been gone for a time. My computer broke and its hard to find a good computer mech in Los Cabos, so I cant RP. (I am actually typing this from my xbox, heh.) Anyways, I cant seem to open the editors in the forums, yet I can still read and stuff. Well, the thing is that I have a request. Could you inform the people in my RPs as to why I am gone? The only RP I'm in that you arent is Grimm, so you could just tell Seryio, Legacy of Hades, or High King Dragonborn for that instead. Sorry for pushing this burden on to you. You are just one of the users I trust most. I'm also sorry for any damage to the flow and stories of the various RPs that my absence may have caused. Thanks a LOT, T8 the Gr8 (talk) 08:00, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks again. You stay safe as well. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 08:43, April 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: About Time of Turmoil http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:76529#209 Nothing has happened involving our characters since you left off, so no summary needed. Re: Early Message Alright, I will do that. 10:44, April 21, 2015 (UTC) DYK Update That is up to each user. They are entitled to add one fact. They can update it whenever they like. I, for instance, update my fact once a month. 21:58, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :You could talk to users who's facts you find outdated and ask them to post something new. They might not know that one can update the facts whenever they want. 22:10, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Need some help First to need to create a page called "User talk:HumbleDaedricServant/Archive 1" then you cut all the content from your talkpage to there. You place the template on the archive and then post the template on your talkpage. 11:00, April 30, 2015 (UTC)